The present invention relates to an anti-blocking control system for a vehicle with dual brake circuits, wherein brake pressure is generated by means of both brake circuits at one and/or both wheels of an axle of the vehicle, the brake circuits consisting of data transmitters assigned to the wheels of the vehicle for the determination of the wheel movement attitude, of an analytic circuit to which the signals from these data transmitters are sent and which transforms them to brake pressure control signals, and of control valves for the control of the brake pressure at the wheel brakes. The brake pressure at the wheel(s) is varied jointly for both brake circuits.
While, by virtue of the use of the presently common joint variation of the brake pressure at the brakes of the rear axle, for instance in accordance with the so-called "select-low" operation, a considerable savings is realized when compared with the 4-wheel control (only one valve and one output stage for their control), when the brake circuits are split between the front and rear wheels, so far two valves are needed for the control of the brake pressure at the wheels of the rear axle of a vehicle with diagonal brake circuit division, because of the separation of the brake circuits. For reasons of safety it is even necessary to control these valves via separate output stages, since otherwise a defect at a valve coil cannot be detected, except with considerable effort, and a single-circuit control during such a defect is not permissible.
This also holds for brake circuit divisions in which the wheel brake is operated by way of both brake circuits.